


So That's What Happens When The Doctor Gets Drunk

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Morning After, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor doesn't get drunk often, but when she does, she apparently ends up in bed with some really unexpected people...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	So That's What Happens When The Doctor Gets Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This one's actually been beta'd! Shock horror! Thanks to isolus-girl for the help!

The Doctor woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a banging headache. Upon closer inspection the bed seemed to be in a hotel room. There was the usual bland, plain furniture; impersonal art on the walls, and a door leading to a bathroom. Also some clothes, draped across the floor and chairs in a hurried, haphazard manner, as if they’d been discarded with more important things in mind. Hang on, wasn’t that her t-shirt? 

For the first time, the Doctor realised that she wasn’t wearing anything (something quite rare in this regeneration, and the one before. Although the one before him…), and that there was someone else in the bed.

Well, it had been a while since this had last happened. She was probably overdue an awkward morning-after conversation.

The Doctor cast her mind back to the night before, to see if she could remember how she’d ended up in this particular situation. Yesterday on the whole was reasonably clear - some maintenance work on the TARDIS, nothing special. Until a certain Captain Jack Harkness had shown up, that was. Somebody (she was tempted to claim it had been him, but had a nagging feeling it hadn’t been) had suggested going to the pub - a bit of alcohol to loosen the tongue, make conversation a little less stilted and awkward. After that, the evening was a bit of a blur.

Being unable to get a proper answer as to ‘how?’, and having a general idea of ‘where’ and ‘why’ and a pretty solid idea of ‘when’, the Doctor turned her attention to the ‘who’. The person on the other side of the bed was facing away from her, but they were humanoid (not surprising for a 21st century Earth pub), seemed female, and had blonde hair longer than hers. Pretty, she reckoned.

The woman began to wake up, yawned, and turned over.

The Doctor froze.

It couldn’t be her, could it? She was on a parallel Earth, with a metacrisis of the Doctor’s tenth self, probably with a job and a house and a family. Not in a bed in a singularly dull hotel room. Still, the Doctor couldn’t deny what she saw.

‘Rose?!’ Rose replied with what sounded like ‘yeah?’, although it was muffled by sleep, hair and a pillow.

The Doctor stayed where she was, frozen on the far side of the bed, her mind racing a million miles an hour. How could Rose be there? And how, of all the people she could’ve picked up in a pub, did she end up going back with her?

‘How… how’d you get here?’

Rose blinked sleepily before answering. ‘Walked, I think. The two of us, back from the pub. I’m not totally sure though, I was pretty drunk.’ She grinned as she said the last bit, that tongue-and-teeth grin the Doctor had missed so much.

‘In a more general sense, I meant. Did you build another dimension cannon?’

That got her attention.

‘How d’you know about the dimension cannon?’ She asked, sleepiness vanishing from her face and a frown replacing it.

The Doctor grinned, but sadness and longing still leaked into her expression. ‘It’s been a while, Rose. Changed my face a few times since I last saw you.’

Rose’s eyes widened. ‘Doctor?’ She whispered.

‘The one and only. Well,’ she added, ‘as far as I can be when there’s at least twelve other mes running around history.’

‘Twelve other… oh! Regeneration,’ Rose said. ‘You’ve done that twelve times?’

That I can remember,’ the Doctor muttered grimly, before pushing the thought away. She’d found Rose again! This was no time to be sad. ‘This is the third face I’ve had since I last saw you. I did bump into someone who looked just like you once, though, but she turned out to be the conscience of a weapon capable of destroying-’

She was interrupted. ‘Three faces? How long has it been for you?’

‘A long, long time, Rose Tyler.’ She gave a sad smile. ‘How long has it been for you?’

‘A couple of years since I last saw you.’

‘And how’d you end up back here again?’

Rose’s face took on a mournful look. ‘After about a year, John - that’s what he called himself, John Noble - died. Torchwood mission. Helped save London. There wasn’t much point sticking around afterwards, so I thought I’d try getting back into this universe.’

‘So you went to a pub?’

Rose shrugged. ‘I’ve been here a few days. Why not? What were you doing in a pub, anyway?’

‘Jack.’ 

‘Ah.’ 

There were a few moments of silence before the Doctor spoke again. ‘Got anywhere to be?’

Rose grinned. ‘Nope. Free as the wind.’

‘Fancy coming with me again?’

They both knew what the answer would be, even before Rose said it. ‘Of course! Can we stay in bed a few minutes more, though?’ 

The Doctor didn’t need much sleep, but at that moment she was very much inclined to stay exactly where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
